


Дебюты и эндшпили

by Maiarme



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiarme/pseuds/Maiarme
Summary: У каждого своя история, свой долг, свой страх, своя защита, иначе зачем они так одинаково поправляют ряды своих пешек, перед тем, как пойти в атаку?
Relationships: Vasily Borgov/Beth Harmon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Дебюты и эндшпили

Неулыбчивое лицо. Скучное. Банальное даже.  
Человек, застегнутый на все пуговицы своего добротного, тяжелого костюма.  
Бет по-настоящему замечает его лицо только в середине матча: когда начинает ему проигрывать.  
Она тщетно смотрит: кто-то сказал ей, что по лицу можно что-то прочитать. Она, впрочем, никогда этого не умела. (То есть, ей казалось однажды, до аварии еще, что она умела, но потом она прочно решила, что ошибалась).  
У Боргова спокойное лицо. На нем нет никакого выражения. Хармон хочется верить, что он внутри также дрожит, как она.  
Ее пешки рвутся в атаку. Они заслоняют ее. Они защищают ее. Каждый раз, когда Бет выходит на бой, она выволакивает себя на эту доску, раскидывается посреди черного, белого, белого, белого, черного, и выстраивает несокрушимую атаку.  
Поэтому она так боится проиграть.  
Поэтому она так не любит проигрывать.  
Пешки начинают свой хоровод теней. Офицеры, слоны, ферзь — ее заслоняют. Она ничего не чувствует, она растворяется в этой доске, над которой сияют вдруг почему-то ставшие очень красивыми твердые синие глаза.

Боргов стоит на балконе. Он закуривает «Яву». Он привык к этому сорту и никогда не курит ничего другого. Закат догорает. На чужом небе вспыхивают чужие созвездия. Огонек его сигареты можно тоже принять за звезду. Боргов думает о том, что его занесло черт знает куда, в Мехико, в Южную Америку. Привычно изумляется, что он делает здесь, ему это кажется какой-то грустной, глупой шуткой. Что он делает здесь — мальчик из существовавшего когда-то на карте городка под Смоленском? (Больше — нет. Остались остовы. Так говорят. Боргов не возвращался).  
Богров думает о шахматах. Шахматы — это не друг и не враг. Шахматы — это работа. Так сошлось, что у него хорошо получается. Значит, ему и играть.  
Он не сакрализирует. Не идеализирует. Просто думает. О расстоянии, которое разделяет его и единственного близкого ему человека. Он думает о том, что шар земной проткнули насквозь длинной спицей, и на одном конце спицы — он, а на другом — она.  
И еще — он думает о Лизе.  
Не о Хармон, конечно. Он не думает о Хармон по имени. Такие правила. (У него могла бы быть такая дочь, как Хармон).  
Он думает о Лизе.  
Лиза была старше на три года. Лиза ушла санитаркой. Санитарка-Лиза вытащила из-под огня, завалов, бомбежек какое-то количество людей. Никто не считал.  
Потом сама осталась лежать под завалами, бомбежками, канонадой огня. Таких тоже никто не считал.  
Лиза была рыжая.  
Он темно-русый, мать темно-русая, отец темно-русый, а Лиза — в кого только? — рыжая.  
Красивая огненная коса. Широкая русская коса до пояса. На фронтовой карточке (все, что осталось) она с этой косой. Не хотела, видимо, обрезать, хотя мороки с ней хватало.  
Боргов сердито раздавливает окурок в пепельнице. Пепельница элегантная, черная с золотым. Немного ар-деко, но Боргов не знает об этом.  
Вдыхает пряный, влажный мексиканский воздух, пробует его на вкус.  
Возвращается в номер.  
Изломанный окурок дешевой Явы недолго тлеет в пепельнице. Богров аккуратный человек.  
Где-то на два этажа выше трясется, колотится от холода и ужаса раздавленная Хармон, который предстоит похоронить свою вторую мать, похоронить свою мать во второй раз.  
И одного бы было достаточно.  
Но, видимо, кто-то наверху решил, что она плохо усвоила урок.

Теперь Бет смотрит на его руки. Левая рука свободна. На правой кольцо. Странно, он не похож на человека, который просто так носит кольца. (Только потом она узнает, что русские носят обручальные кольца на правой руке. Становится понятнее. Но почему-то больнее).  
Потом Бет смотрит на его костюм. Костюм добротный, но не элегантный.  
Его лицо опять ничего не выражает. Бет думает о том, что слишком много думает о Боргове. Ей нужно думать о его игре, а она думает о костюме.  
Она ничего не понимает в нем. Это не новость: она вообще ничего не понимает в том, что думают, хотят, желают другие люди.  
Но непонимание ею — Боргова — несет какой-то окрас тревоги. Он полыхает синим среди окружающего мира. Синим, как туман, в котором танцуют ее фигуры на потолке. (Она просто переводит их на доску, дает им ритм).  
Бет цепляется за привычные образы.  
 _— Что ты опять молчишь? — раздражительно говорит мать, уставившись в потолок, куда поднимается сизый дым ее сигареты, — Ни рыба, ни мясо._  
Может, мать тоже видела на потолке шлемоголовые ряды шахмат? Или ее защищал кто-то другой, там, в этом сиреневом дыму?  
Боргов страшен. Она боится его больше, чем… Она пытается придумать самое страшное, но сама мысль о страшном — страшит ее. Больше, чем.  
Больше, чем.  
Боргов страшен, но он одет в ее цвета. Он царит над ее миром. Ее мастерски-агрессивная защита не даст осечки. В этот раз она не проиграет. Нет, больше не проиграет.  
Покорись мне, страх мой.  
Встань передо мной на колени.

Хармон врывается в зал, вид у нее расхлестанный, растрепанный, неприятный. Боргов не отводит глаза, хотя ему немного хочется.  
Она шумными глотками пьет воду. Боргов мимоходом думает о том, что она губит себя, а потом сосредотачивается на работе.  
Он видит, что она летит вперед, хочет взять его за горло, под свой контроль, чтобы он не добрался до нее, не ранил.  
Хармон слишком близко принимает к сердцу все это: такое он раньше видел.  
Он думает, что она будет плакать. Ему немного, буднично жаль ее.  
Когда она уходит, он думает, что мог бы ей сказать, но не придумывает слов.  
Боргов разучился плакать не в сорок третьем, под Сталинградом. (Ему только-только исполнилось восемнадцать).  
А в полевом госпитале пятью месяцами позже.  
Боргов не знает, как это все можно рассказать двадцатилетней девочке. И думает, что не нужно.  
Решает больше об этом не думать.  
Он заходит в номер, снимает пиджак. Думает о том, что надо купить Катерине французские духи. Должна быть польза от его командировок. Катерина не душится. Но ей будет приятно, потому что он подумал о том, что ей будет приятно.  
А ему будет приятно — от того, что приятно ей.  
Боргов спускается в фойе. В фойе Куренной сидит и читает газету. Или делает вид, что читает газету. Он смотрит на Боргова воспаленным недобрым взглядом.  
Боргов забыл о нем, когда  
решил купить духи.  
Куренной по-своему неплох. Он не разрешит уйти одному, но может быть, сможет помочь с духами: проводить или сказать, у кого заказать, чтобы привезли сюда.  
Боргов стоит и смотрит, решает.  
Куренной смотрит тоже.  
Чувствуя себя глупо, Боргов отводит взгляд, проходит вперед, присаживается к барной стойке. Бармен узнает его, жестикулирует, обсыпает, как горохом, словами чужого языка.  
Предлагает водку.  
Слово «водка» одинаковое на всех языках.  
Боргов просит чай, и получает чай.  
Его привлекает стопка журналов на стойке. На одном из них сияет своей девичьей красотой Хармон. У нее глаза чуть раскосые, она похожа немного на татарочку.  
Красивая.  
Боргов ловит себя на жалости к Хармон. Снова. Женщины пьют реже, но страшнее. И спиваются быстрее. Разрушительнее. Это он знает.  
Был бы у Хармон ребенок — может, удержалась бы.  
У них с Катериной нет детей.  
Катя плакала. Сначала. Боргов утешал, конечно.  
А сам думал — и к лучшему. Зачем ребенок. Вдруг война опять. Вот с этой вот Америкой, из которой Хармон.  
Он открывает журнал, читает описание партии за звание чемпиона Великобритании и забывает о Хармон.  
Напечатанная Хармон лежит лицом вниз, в барную стойку.

Бет лежит, уткнувшись лицом в барную стойку. Мышцы лица подрагивают. Она не вполне уверена, что это значит.  
Ей почти физически — не больно, нет.  
Обидно.  
Если все пешки сделают одновременно шаг вперед, то не нарушат строя. Хармон хочет атаковать. Но не получается. Если вцепится первой, то никто не вцепится в тебя.  
Наверно. Бет не уверена, но боится слишком пристально приглядываться к темным углам и думать об этом дольше нескольких минут. Вдруг окажется, что ничего не может помочь? Ничего не может гарантировать покоя?  
Бет закрывает дверь в своём сознании. Она представляет эти двери: деревянные толстые двери. За каждой дверью — маленький скелет. Если дать им шастать по голове свободно, то ей, Бет, не будет никакой жизни.  
Иногда самой Бет хочется выпустить всех на свободу, и закрыться за одной из дверей. Там не может быть хуже, чем здесь.  
Да, Бет очень хочет — особенно в такие моменты, как этот.

Боргов, на самом деле, не так хорош именно в шахматах. Он просто хорошо просчитывает вероятности.  
 _— Я подойду к доту слева, и закину гранату, тогда он, наконец, замолчит. Что? Я смогу.  
Узкая полоска, коридор возможности. Дорога жизни между углом огня снайпера и огня пулемета. Изломанная в нескольких местах. Вася видел ее так, словно она была нарисована красным на промерзлой земле. Но другие не видели — не могли пройти и не проходили._  
Боргов просто видит эти варианты возможностей, а шахматы лишь четче показывают это.  
(И многолетний труд. Но он об этом не думает, это разумеется само собой).  
Сирота, думает он о Хармон. Си-ро-та.  
Сиротство не заканчивается с войной, сироты будут во все времена. Он это знает.  
Жизнь не дает награды, компенсации, надежды.  
Но есть долг, который нужно выполнять.  
Мать и отца эвакуировали вместе с заводом, но поезд попал под обстрел. Подходили немцы. Кто-то бежал, кто-то умер от ран во время крушения, кого-то угнали на работы. Был хаос. Боргов так и не узнал.  
Когда он стал чемпионом СССР, то года три вздрагивал от стука в дверь, при получении письма. Теперь бы они могли найти его, если бы захотели. Если бы могли. Но они не нашли.  
Он получал много писем. Педантично и вежливо отвечал на все.  
Мать и отец наверно, шли к разрушенному дому, а не к нему. Каждый вечер поднимаясь от покореженного вагона, мать узкой рукой отряхивала плотную юбку, и они брались за руки, и шли, шли, шли вперед — два призрачных сорокалетних старика. Боргов теперь был старше их.  
Но он был уже мужчина, когда они стали дымом, паром, кровью, воспоминанием. А Хармон — он читал, читал о ней, не только ее матчи, как обычно — попала в приют совсем маленькой девочкой.  
Он представил ее рыжие жидкие волосы, заплетенные в косички с бантами. Потерянный взгляд. Тяжелые двери приюта.  
Сиротство одинаково в любой стране, в любое время.  
И горек его хлеб.

Бет смотрит на его фотографию в газете, и глаза наливаются какой-то истомой.  
Боргов страшен, страшен, страшен, но…  
Он красивый.  
Есть несколько вещей, которые Бет полагает красивыми. Это одежда. Это то, как мама Альма играла на рояле. Это, конечно, шахматы.  
И вот, теперь, Боргов.  
Она думает, что его не обыграет: и тогда ей придется жить в мире, где всегда есть такой вот Боргов, синеглазый, красивый Боргов, само существование которого нарушает ее покой: с другой стороны земли он может дотянуться и разбить ее оборону.  
Оставить ее в руинах. И даже бровью не провести.  
Проклятье!  
Бет открывает вторую бутылку:  
— Чтобы тебя черти взяли, — отчетливо и злобно говорит она по-русски, и приподнимает бокал словно говорит тост.  
Нарисованный Богров смотрит также, как настоящий. На фотографии у него немного красное лицо.

Боргов выдыхает. Он пробежал сегодня свои утренние три километра. Лицо у него красное. Он бегает каждый день, но вчера вернулся из командировки. После перелета и перемены часов он мало спал. Он не умеет, не может спать в самолете. Даже если это долгий рейс.  
Он идет по весенней Москве в одних спортивных трусах по колено и белой майке. Это не такая уж и редкая картина.  
Он чувствует себя немного разобранным.  
Скоро закрытый домашний чемпионат. Катерина никогда не ходит на его матчи — переживает. Потом включает радио и слушает. Но тут, пожалуй, она будет дожидаться его домой. Кроме отложенных матчей, тогда он останется в гостинице с остальными.  
Или у нее выпадают смены на время чемпионата? Она — медицинская сестра.  
Надо проверить. Боргов обычно хорошо рассчитывает ее расписание, один к четырем, что тут сложного, он может сказать на полгода вперед. Но Катя недавно болела, расписание сбилось, и теперь нужно смотреть.  
Весенний ветерок холодит кожу. Утреннее московское солнце красит парк в нежно-золотой цвет.  
Боргов улыбается неизвестно чему.

Бет улыбается.  
Она летит. Она летит в Москву, конечно, и вообще-то тоже летит.  
Она пока не понимает, что произошло.  
Ей кажется, что шатающийся хрупкий домик кто-то подпер доской. А потом еще кто-то. Словно люди, которые раньше были для нее как в тумане, только не сиреневом, а черном, вдруг начали воплощаться. Протягивать руки не для того, чтобы обозначить соперничество.  
В голове очень ясно.  
Она видит Боргова. Ее бросает в дрожь. Только это уже не страх. И еще не желание. Он действительно, как она помнит, горит синим. Только — теперь Бет это ясно различает — это хороший знак.  
Одинаковый цвет шкуры. Чешуи. Брони. Клыков и когтей.  
Нет, глупости: они похожие _люди_.  
Ей хочется дать ему какой-то знак. Как рассказал ей сотрудник ЦРУ. Только не такой знак, а знак их равенства. Что она его поняла. Что она его не боится.  
Ей хочется бежать навстречу и сказать ему по-русски:  
— Здравствуй, Василий. Как долго я этого ждала!

Ее учил играть в шахматы уборщик. В подвале приюта. Глаза у нее трезвые и наконец-то взрослые. В них нет ни боли, ни страха.  
Боргов, сдерживая улыбку, говорит:  
— Ничья?  
Он сам бы никогда не согласился. Бет — такая же, как Василий — не соглашается.  
На руинах вырастают цветы. Нужно время, силы и много труда.  
Он знает это давно, она это тоже поняла.  
Руки сталкиваются над фигурой. Боргов — в первый раз в жизни — широко улыбается ей.  
И с невероятной, финальной нежностью он обнимает ее, прижимает к себе, а мир вокруг них подергивается сиреневой дымкой, и только друг друга видят они четко.  
Равный — равного.


End file.
